Once Upon A Time
at }} Once Upon A Time is an ABC adventure television series based on various different fairy tales. Plot The series takes place in the fictional seaside town of Storybrooke, Maine, in which the residents are actually characters from various fairy tales that were transported to the "real world" town and robbed of their real memories by the Evil Queen Regina, using a powerful curse obtained from Rumplestiltskin. Characters Ships :Note! Character pages are named for their non-magical counterparts, where available Het :Captain Swan – the ship between Emma Swan and Killian Jones :Darling Pan – the ship between Peter Pan and Wendy Darling :Evilfire - the ship between Regina Mills and Neal Cassidy :Gremma – the ship between Emma Swan and Graham Humbert :Hooked Queen – the ship between Killian Jones and Regina Mills :Mad Swan – the ship between Emma Swan and Jefferson :Merintosh – the ship between Merida and Lord Macintosh :Olympian Snow/Snowcules – the ship between Mary Margaret Blanchard and Hercules :Outlaw Queen – the ship between Regina Mills and Robin Hood :Rumbelle – the ship between Mr. Gold and Belle :Snowing – the ship between Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan :Stable Queen – the ship between Regina Mills and Daniel Colter :SwanFire – the ship between Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy :Violet Believer – the ship between Henry Mills and Violet :Wooden Swan — the ship between August Booth and Emma Swan Femslash :Beauty Queen '''- the ship between Belle and Regina Mills :Brave Warrior' – the ship between Merida and Mulan :'Dragon Swan' – the ship between Emma Swan and Lily Page :'Fairy Queen' – the ship between Tinker Bell and Regina Mills :'Frozen Swan' – the ship between Emma Swan and Elsa :'Mulan Rouge' – the ship between Ruby Lucas and Mulan :'Red Beauty' - the ship between Red Riding Hood/Ruby and Belle French :'Red Queen' - the ship between Red Riding Hood/Ruby and Regina Mills :'Red Snow' – the ship between Red Riding Hood/Ruby and Snow White/Mary Margaret :'Ruby Slippers' – the ship between Red Riding Hood/Ruby and Dorothy Gale :'Sleeping Warrior' – the ship between Aurora and Mulan :'SnowQueen '- the ship between Regina Mills and Snow White/Mary Margaret :'Swan Beauty '- the ship between Emma Swan and Belle :'Swan Queen' – the ship between Emma Swan and Regina Mills :'Wicked Queen' – the ship between Zelena/Wicked Witch and Regina Mills Slash :'Captain Charming' – the ship between Hook/Killian Jones and Prince Charming/David Nolan :'Captain Knave' – the ship between Hook/Killian Jones and Will Scarlet/Knave of Hearts :'Captain Pan' – the ship between Hook/Killian Jones and Peter Pan :'Hookfire' – the ship between Hook/Killian Jones and Baelfire/Neal Cassidy :'Mad Hook' – the ship between Hook/Killian Jones and Jefferson/Mad Hatter :'MadWhale' - the ship between Jefferson/Mad Hatter and Dr. Whale :'Outlaw Hook' – the ship between Hook/Killian Jones and Robin Hood Family :'Charming Family' - the familyship between Emma Swan, Mary Margaret Blanchard, David Nolan, Henry Mills and Prince Neal :'Daddy Charming' – the familyship between Emma Swan and David Nolan :'Regal Believer' – the familyship between Regina and Henry :'Swan Mills Family' – the familyship between Regina, Emma, and Henry Cargo :'Captain Floor' - the ship between Hook/Killian Jones and the Floor Fandom '''FACEBOOK' :OnceABC TUMBLR : : : : TWITTER : WIKIS : : at Category:Once Upon A Time